


[Podfic of] so can we pretend, sweetly

by Flowerparrish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Jaskier is a regular human bard, and Geralt could swear that yesterday he’d had regular human teeth. They’re just a little bit too long for his mouth, now- too white, too sharp. A predator’s. Jaskier clicks them together, experimentally, and winces when he bites his tongue. “Fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”“I don’t fuck anyone I’m supposed to,” Jaskier says, a little proudly.[[00:14:40]]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] so can we pretend, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so can we pretend, sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



> Thanks so much to greedy_dancer for coverart!

Audio Length: 00:14:40

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tbn0DacxrdCa94CGPMQzxrGv2fMDrMV9)


End file.
